Nice Pyjamas, By the Way
by Oblea
Summary: Leon comes home to a strange and surprisingly pleasant sight. LeonCloud.


Title: Nice Pyjamas, By the Way

Pairings: LeonCloud

Warning: Mild OOC-ness, mild-crack, and grown men in unsuitable pyjamas.

A/N: This fic is... truly strange. You can blame lack of sleep and my friend on this one. xD

Oh, and I apologize for the British spelling of pyjamas. I tend to write the British spelling of things subconsciously and I didn't want to go back and change it once I finished. D:

* * *

When Leon had returned to his shared home with Cloud, the only thing on his tired mind was to get into bed as quickly as possible and sleep off his exhaustion. The restoration of Radiant Garden was progressing greatly, but behind that meant a lot of work on everyone's part. There were few days in the week that the man would not be tired from all the tasks put upon him. Nevertheless, he felt welcome in his small but quiet home as he stepped in, and he allowed himself to relax his composure in a sort of weakness he wouldn't let most others see. The door shut behind him with a familiar creak and the house provided a comfortable warmth to counteract the slight chill of the night air. He slipped off his shoes and shed his jacket with little thought to putting it away, tossing the shoes to the ground and the jacket over a nearby chair. He made his way to his bedroom, not bothering with anything else–the world be damned if anything would prevent him from laying down to rest.

The process of entering his bedroom was normal, for the most part. He opened the door and shut it as he walked in quietly, feet padding softly against the wooden boards. He took note of the dark silhouette of his boyfriend fast asleep on the bed and was pleased to see that Cloud had gotten home in good condition. The blonde ran deliveries not only within Radiant Garden but often also had to take packages to other worlds, so there were times where he'd be gone for days behind his job. Any chance to see him already at home was always a pleasant surprise. Leon took care to not wake him then moving quietly about the room, taking off his shirt and removing his pants to throw over a nearby chair. All was going smoothly as he headed over to the bed before he took note of something unusual.

The sight of Cloud sleeping wasn't strange, but judging by the moonlight streaming in through a split in the curtains, his boyfriend was not wearing normal attire to bed. The blonde may have kicked off the blankets in his sleep, exposing the feet pyjamas he was currently clad in.

To anyone else the sight of him in such a ridiculous get up, baby blue with prancing lions and smiling suns patterned all around it, would've been a cause of many different emotions. Confusion, fear, disgust, amusement... Leon found it strange that he felt none of these.

On the contrary, looking upon his lover's face stirred other emotions within him. The blonde's serene expression as he slept made him look years younger, almost to the point that it felt a little illegal (on some worlds, at least) for the brunette to imagine laying with him. His lips were parted slightly to let out soft breaths as he slept, his chest softly rising and falling in slumber. Even his sleeping position exuded a childish quality, on his side with his legs curled up near to his chest, his arms resting a top the sheets in a lazy sprawl. Cloud was, in the other man's mind, nothing short of adorable amidst the strangeness of it all–no matter how equally strange it was to associate such an adjective with a man of Cloud's age.

Leon, in his exhaustion, decided to ignore the outfit for now in favor of climbing into bed, pulling the covers over the both of them. Cloud began to stir slightly, his eyes moving beneath fluttering lids before blue eventually peeked out at Leon and he opened his eyes fully.

"Just got in?" he asked, restraining a yawn with a raised hand. Tiredness still hung about Cloud and judging by the groggy expression, he was about to fall asleep again. He probably just wanted to make sure Leon was there. "What time is it?"

Leon found it difficult to keep a small smile from twitching up the corners of his mouth. "It's almost one. We should just go to sleep," he answered easily. Cloud nodded in agreement to his suggestion, and hunkered down again to rest, lids falling closed.

Leon shut his eyes and was about to drift off as well, but couldn't help one last comment.

"Nice pyjamas, by the way."

Cloud stirred again, eyes blinking open in confusion. Then realization struck him and his face flushed slightly, visible in the soft light coming in from the window. "It's cold, okay?" he explained feebly. Leon opened his eyes again, the grey pair looking over his boyfriend almost cynically.

"Whatever you say, Cloud." The blonde felt embarrassment rise up within him at the mocking response and was about to come up with another excuse before Leon lifted a finger to his lips to quiet him. "I think it's..." The brunette paused. "Cute."

His face reddened further at the compliment, only now Cloud was left speechless, his mouth curled into what he'd adamantly deny as a pout as Leon's finger traced over the curve of his lips.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." Leon's eyes pointedly met Cloud's, and the blonde's stomach tightened at the other's expression–there was some sort of hidden message behind the way the stormy grey of his eyes captured his own that made his heart beat quickly. The look was immediately distinguished as he finally noticed the weariness in Leon's eyes. "Now is there anything else or can I go to sleep?"

"No." Cloud said simply, unable to say much else. Leon's finger finally left his lips, leaving his boyfriend strangely wanting, but he refused to protest.

"Good night, Cloud." Leon didn't fall asleep then, however–Cloud saw the brunette shift forwards, before pressing his lips roughly against him in a kiss that was not fitting for a mere good night. When Leon pulled away this time, Cloud was flushed and panting, wide awake for whatever else he had in mind for him. He felt a strong arm wind around his waist, pulling him closer to his boyfriend's bare, muscled chest.

Cloud ran his fingers over the tanned skin, moaning out his name before gazing hungrily at Leon in need.

Unfortunately, Leon was in deep sleep, lids fallen over resting eyes and his body still except for his rhythmic breathing. Cloud went slack-jawed in amazement, wishing to force the brunette awake to scold him for leading him on and possibly order him to sleep on the couch in the living room. After a few moments of seething, however, he opted to follow Leon's actions and sleep.

A small smirk appeared across his face as his mind conjured one last thought before going to rest.

* * *

Leon woke up that morning to an empty bed, leaving him without sex, an empty fridge, no breakfast, and a closet devoid of clothes--in nothing but his boxers. Upon closer inspection of the closet, he saw a solitary pair of feet pyjamas hanging off one of the hangers in the back, a small note attached to the clothing. The note read "Love, Cloud" clearly in the blonde's handwriting, written as though he was signing off the end of a letter. Leon didn't need an explanation to understand.

Cid was certainly going to ask more than a few questions about Leon's attire that day.


End file.
